The Zodiark Awaken! -Event Dungeon that no one can beat-
by Viryu
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka mempelajari event itu ternyata adalah salah satu karya dari Kayaba Akihiko? Akankah mereka berhasil menaklukkan tantangan yang ada di depan mata mereka? multiple POV , OC & ori SAO char united .. OP-maybe- OS-Event Dungeon Gehenna- Game : new ALO Cerita sesudah mother rosario & sebelum Alicization termasuk OC (*Spoil a little 7 orang*)


Chapter 1 : The Fateful Encounter

Kirigaya Kazuto POV

[Real World]

"Nee.. neee onii-chan?"

"Hmm?.. ada apa sugu ?"

"Coba lihat kabar ini"

"Hmmm? Apa apa? Sini aku lihat…"

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kabar yang diberikan suguha adikku, tetapi aku tetap harus menunjukkan sikap kakak yang baik padanya.

"Dungeon Special berlokasi di yggdrasil? Sepertinya biasa saja bagiku"

"Hehe… coba saja kamu lihat bagian bawahnya onii-chan"

"hmm… Dungeon ini hanya bisa diselesaikan satu kali, dan yg berhasil mengalahkan dungeon ini akan mendapatkan beberapa hadiah item ekslusif ya?"

"Benar sekali. Bahkan sejak dungeon ini keluar, banyak yang sudah mencoba menaklukkan-nya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun party yang berhasil."

Hal yang baru dikatakan sugu menarik perhatianku. Diantara sekian banyak pemain Alfheim Online atau biasa disebut ALO, tidak ada satu party pun yang mampu menaklukkan dungeon ini ?

"Apakah kamu tau mengapa tidak ada yang berhasil mengalahkan dungeon ini sugu?"  
"Hehe… aku tau kamu tertarik onii-chan. Well, dari yang aku dengar dungeon ini hanya mengijinkan 12 orang untuk membentuk 1 party untuk masuk secara bersamaan dan mengalahkan boss di dalamnya. Tetapi karena level dungeon ini adalah raid, maka mengalahkan satu boss raid saja akan sulit sekali. Bahkan pernah semua pemimpin ras peri bersatu bersama ksatria terkuat mereka untuk menaklukkan dungeon ini, tetapi mereka semua dikalahkan setelah masuk ke ruangan kedua."

Mengalahkan raid boss dengan 12 orang, itu benar benar gila dan tidak masuk akal. Lagipula siapa yang tidak memikirkan hal yang sederhana seperti itu. Bahkan dengan 48 orang saja mengalahkan satu boss raid akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang dan pertempuran yang dilakukan akan benar benar berat.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak dungeon ini keluar sugu? Aku terlalu lama berada di Aincard jadi sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak informasi di yggdrasil."

"Hmm.. jika aku tidak salah ingat, dungeon ini sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan dan hingga saat ini blum ada satu pun yang berhasil menaklukkannya. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan jika menaklukkan dungeon ini dengan 12 orang, maka keinginan apapun yang mereka inginkan akan terkabulkan."

"Hoo? Jadi apakah kamu percaya jika kamu menaklukkan dungon itu keinginan mu akan terkabul?"

"onii-chan, aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah percaya pada hal seperti itu"

"Aahahahah , gome gome.. aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk sedikit mengejekmu"

"uuuuu.."

Ntah mengapa semangat gamer ku berkibar kibar ingin menaklukkan dungeon ini. Dungeon dimana tidak ada yang bisa menaklukkannya, benar benar menakjubkan.

"Nee sugu? Apakah kamu mau mencoba menaklukkannya?"

"Sudah kuduga, Kamu pasti tertarik untuk menaklukkannya. Tetapi dungeon ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh 12 orang loh? Bagaimana cara mu untuk mengumpulkan orang orang nya?"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sugu, sebelum insiden SAO dimulai aku hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak punya banyak teman. Tetapi setelah melewati SAO akhirnya aku memiliki orang orang yang bisa ku panggil teman dan Asuna, kekasih hatiku.

"Ugh… akan kuusahakan untuk mencari sisa orang itu.. ngomong ngomong berapa banyak orang lagi yang kita butuhkan?"

"Hmmm… Onii-chan, aku, Asuna, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, dan Sinon, hmmm… sekitar 5 lagi ku rasa?

"Baiklah.. 5 orang tidak akan terlalu sulit , … ku rasa."

"eto.. onii-chan…. Kalimat terakhirmu benar benar meragukan.."

"ahahaha… mungkin saja. Mari segera beres beres meja makan ini jika sudah selesai sarapan"

"yaaaa~…"

5 orang lagi untuk mencoba menaklukkan dungeon itu, bagaimana caraku untuk mengumpulkan orang orang itu, apakah dungeon itu akan ditaklukkan duluan oleh orang lain sebelum aku menemukan 5 orang sisanya. Jika dari awal dungeon ini tidak bisa ditaklukkan oleh pemain biasa, lalu apa tujuan dari dungeon ini?

"Daripada memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti ini, lebih baik aku kembali full dive saja."

[NEW ALO]

[YGGDRASIL CITY ; Plaza]

"Ughh…"

"Kirito-kun? Sepertinya kamu sedang ada masalah, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak tidak, maaf membuatmu khawatir Asuna… Aku hanya memikirkan apakah kita bisa untuk menaklukkan dungeon special itu."

"Ehhhh? Serius kah? Apakah kamu yakin kita bisa melakukannya?"

"Hmmm.. sebelum kita memikirkan cara menaklukkannya.. tetap saja kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menemukan 5 orang lagi agar kita mendapatkan 12 orang yang merupakan syarat untuk masuk ke dungeon itu."

"Hmm… 5 orang lagi yaa… bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan pada pemimpin pemimpin peri? "

"Hmmm.. aku tidak yakin mereka akan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk membantu kita. Apakah kamu ingat tentang Event yang akan diadakan sekitar 2 minggu dari sekarang?"

"Kalau tidak salah, itu merupakan event gabungan seperti acara olahraga kah kirito-kun?"

"Benar sekali Asuna, bahkan untuk membuat acara tersebut sukses besar, para pemimpin menahan niat mereka untuk menaklukkan dungeon ini."

"Hmmm…. Berarti kita benar benar kekurangan 5 orang yaaa.. Bagaimana kalau kita cek saja pintu masuk dungeonnya? Siapa yang tahu kita akan bisa menemukan orang orang yang bisa kita undang untuk berjuang bersama kita untuk menaklukkan dungeon ini ?"

"Boleh juga ide itu Asuna, kenapa tidak ? kita duduk duduk disini juga kita tidak dapat menemukan orang yang mau masuk ke party kita."

"Setidak nya berusahalah untuk tidak pesimis kirito-kun."

Aku tau Asuna tidak senang dengan sifat hampir putus asa itu, tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku memang hampir putus asa untuk menemukan 5 orang yang bisa diajak untuk bergabung party untuk mengalahkan dungeon ini.

[Alfheim Online]

[Yggdrasil City : Gate to Gehenna]

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, namun tidak terima kasih…"

"Tapi, kamu adalah salah satu healer tingkat tinggi, mengapa kamu tidak ingin membantu kami menyelesaikan dungeon ini? Dengan bantuanmu, aku yakin kita dapat menaklukkan dungeon ini!"

Aku penasaran pada keributan yang terjadi di sana, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh asal menyelinap dan masuk dalam permasalahan mereka.

"Kirito-kun, tidakkah kamu ingin menolong gadis itu? Sepertinya dia dalam masalah yang cukup besar."

"Tentu saja aku ingin, tetapi kita baru saja sampai, dan kita tidak tau apa permasalahan mereka. Tentu saja kita dapat menolongnya tanpa mengetahuinya masalah mereka, namun dengan dilihat oleh orang sebanyak ini, aku tidak yakin mereka akan menilai kita baik asuna."

Tentu saja seperti yang dikatakan Asuna, aku ingin menolongnya meskipun aku tidak mengetahuinya permasalahan mereka, tetapi aku tidak ingin membiarkan Asuna ikut terlibat dan dicap orang orang jelek.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja dulu apa yang terjadi dan jika sudah di luar kendali, biarkan aku sendiri yang menolongnya Asuna."

"uuu…. Kau tidak harus melakukannya sendirian kirito-kun.. Meskipun mereka semua membenciku, asalkan kamu tetap membelaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan nya, tetapi…

"Sudah ku bilang, kau hanya perlu menemani kami sebagai healer. Kau tidak perlu melakukan serangan ke musuh.!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau, karena aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi berpetualang bersama kamu"

"Gadis ini membuatku kesal… Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menemani kami ke dalam dungeon, maka ku sarankan berhati hatilah saat kau meninggalkan kota."

Aku mulai tidak suka dengan sikap orang yang memaksa gadis itu untuk 1 party dengannya, setiap orang memiliki hak nya untuk bergabung dan meninggalkan party. Tapi, meskipun sudah mendapat ancaman seperti itu, gadis itu hanya tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa apa… Aku ragu apakah dia akan baik baik saja?

"Nee, Kirito-kun.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Hmm.. ntahlah mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu dan menawarkan bantuan untuk beberapa saat?"

"Aku tau kau memiliki niat lain kirito-kun -_- , Tapi untuk saat ini aku percaya padamu bahwa kamu ingin menolongnya"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Asuna, tetapi aku lega setelah mendengar dia percaya padaku untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Papa, aku rasa kamu tidak perlu khawatir terhadap dia.."

"Oh, Ohayou Yui.. Mengapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?"

"Ohayou papa, mama, saat kalian masih memperhatikan keadaan, aku melakukan scanning terhadap player yang memaksa dan gadis yang dipaksa itu. Meskipun jika mereka melakukan duel, gadis itu tetap akan menang karena dia bukan lah newbie yang baru masuk ke dunia ini. Begitulah informasi yang bisa kudapatkan papa."

"Anuuu, apakah itu navigation pixie? Salah satu item yang hanya bisa didapatkan saat game ini baru dibuka?"

Tentu saja Asuna dan aku kaget saat mendengar ada orang lain yang berbicara dengan kami. Saat kami sadar ternyata gadis itu yang berbicara dengan kami, kekagetan kami pun meningkat.

"aa… Ya benar, dia bernama Yui.. dia agak sedikit aneh jadi jika dia berkata hal yang lucu, jangan dipedulikan "

"wahhh, tapi dia lucu.."

"Papa, kau kejam :( tetapi aku memang lucu :), terima kasih atas pujian nya ,, eto?"

"Oh benar aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan namaku Mayu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian "

"Oh senang juga berkenalan denganmu, namaku Kirito, dan ini Asuna. Kami melihat kejadian yang menimpamu tadi, kau tidak apa apa kan ?"

"Oh kalian melihatnya juga? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa apa dan mereka tidak akan bisa menggangguku."

"Kamu keliatan begitu yakin akan hal itu jadi kami tidak akan membahasnya lagi, tetapi.. jika mereka mulai mengganggumu, panggil saja kami… mungkin kami akan bisa membantumu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Asuna-san tapi jangan khawatir, aku juga mempunyai partner yang benar benar kuat yang akan selalu melindungiku :) "

"Hm.. baiklah, jika aku boleh tau mengapa kau tidak ingin menaklukkan dungeon itu bersama orang tadi yang mengajakmu? Jika aku perhatikan, mereka cukup kuat dan mungkin dapat menyelesaikan dungeon itu bersama denganmu."

":) mereka tidak lemah benar seperti yang kau katakan kirito-san, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menaklukkan dungeon ini.. Jika kau penasaran apa yang aku maksud, kau bisa membacanya di altar itu.. Disana ditulis apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan dungeon ini. Oh ya sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, senang berjumpa dengan kalian.. matta neee…. Kirito-san, Asuna-san dan Yui-chan"

"okay.. matta nee Mayu-chan."

Aku lupa akan tujuan utamaku untuk mencari 5 orang untuk diajak bersama menyelesaikan dungeon ini tetapi aku lebih penasaran apa yang dimaksud oleh Mayu, saat aku melihat ke arah Asuna, dia juga memberikan expresi yang sama denganku. Setelah kami melihat Mayu pergi, kami memutuskan untuk melihat altar itu dan mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Mayu.

"! Papa, sepertinya kau juga harus membaca ini"

~Ketika langit terbelah menjadi dua, dan kedua belas jendral ku jatuh, Aku akan datang dan menghancurkan segalanya, coba dan hentikan Aku. Jika kau dapat menghentikanku maka aku akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu yang tidak akan kau duga. Tetapi jika kau tidak dapat menghentikanku, maka aku akan muncul ke duniamu dan akan menjadi rajamu. Tunjukkanlah padaku kemampuan manusia yang bahkan dapat menyaingi dewa sekalipun –KA~

"KA? Apakah itu seperti yang aku pikirkan ?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tapi, dia kan sudah berhasil kau kalahkan dan seharusnya dia juga sudah mati kan, kan?"

"Hm… Aku juga tidak mengerti dan jika ini benar adalah ulah dia membuat dungeon ini, berarti kita harus mengalahkannya dan menghentikan langkahnya sekali lagi. Dan juga aku penasaran, mengapa Mayu bisa tau bahwa dungeon ini tidak akan sembarangan orang bisa menaklukkannya? Apakah dia…"

"Papa, Mama, apakah mungkin dia juga salah satu pemain SAO?"

Tentu saja itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Mayu juga pemain SAO, tetapi kami juga tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup.

"Hal itu mungkin saja.. Tetapi jika Mayu adalah pemain SAO juga, maka dia mungkin akan berada di satu sekolah dengan kita. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita menyusun rencana lainnya untuk menaklukkan dungeon ini. Kita tidak boleh membawa orang yang salah untuk menyelesaikan dungeon ini."

"Yaa.. aku setuju denganmu kirito-kun, Apakah lebih baik kita memberi tau yang lain juga?"

"Lebih baik untuk sementara kita rahasiakan dulu, kalau dungeon special ini ada hubunganya dengan dia. Untuk sekarang, kita harus mengumpulkan informasi tentang apa saja yang harus kita hadapi saat berada di dalam dungeon itu."

"Okay, baiklah.. dengan mengetahui musuh kita, kita akan lebih mudah untuk mengalahkannya."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu mengingat kita harus mengalahkan level raid dengan jumlah orang yang sangat sedikit Asuna…"

Ini benar benar mencurigakan, hanya berawal dari Event dungeon seperti ini, mengapa sampai nama orang itu bisa ada di sini. Untuk sekarang mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan informasi mengenai dungeon itu dan Mayu, Aku curiga apakah dia juga salah satu yang berhasil selamat dari kejadian mengerikan itu?

*sigh* Tidak ada gunanya aku membuat pemikiran tanpa bukti yang cukup, untuk sekarang mencari informasi adalah satu satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan sekarang.

Author Note :

Hai semua,

ini adalah proyek fiksi pertama gw ;3

Feel free to comment or bilang atau ad yang sala atau sesuatu sejenisnya :v

sampai bertemu pada chapter selanjutnya :v

Eng Language? just req if you want.. :3


End file.
